Build Point Wish List
Although this is called the BP Wish List, it has three functions: * Write down what you would like to see the 300BPs spent on. * Write down which hooks and boons you would like the covenant to have. * Inform the other players what you will be spending your 60 points on (those with points). Eirlys/Sally Current Hooks/Boons wish list Hooks * Monster, minor: Some sort of monster dwells at the bottom of the lake. It seems dormant, but every now and again, when the weather is very warm, the water of the lake begins to bubble, and the ground rumbles. * Beholden, major: There's a "big brother", probably an Autumn covenant, who've sponsored us with some of those stuff we're buying with all our BP. They've been so generous to us because there's something planned for the next Tribunal, and they're already farming for votes. * Regio, major: A faerie regio lies in the forest on the covenant grounds. Perhaps the magic-aware local liege has granted us the right to build there, because he feels comfort that magi close by can keep the problem contained. (Merinita to the rescue! Woohoo!) Boons * Magic aura of 5 * Buildings: Tower for the magi's living quarters and the library * Wealth: Silver mine, maybe? * Hidden Resources: Maybe some vis sources in those mines, too. Mmmm-mmm. Current 300 point wish list Corpus vis source, 4 pawns per year (20BP) (Bought by Marcus) Vim vis source, 2 pawns per year (10BP) (Bought by Longinus) Perdo vis source, 4 pawns per year (20BP) Muto vis source, 4 pawns per year (20 BP) Corpus summa, level 16, quality 12 (28BP) (Bought by Eirlys) Ignem summa, level 10, quality 10 (20BP) (Bought by Eirlys) Animal summa, level 16, quality 12 (28BP) Mentem summa, level 16, quality 15 (31BP) Terram summa, level 16, quality 15 (31BP) Herbam summa, level 10, quality 10 (BP: 20) Imaginem summa, level 10, quality 10 (BP: 20) Parma Magica summa, level 4, quality 10 (22BP) Tractatus: Muto, quality 10 (BP: 10) Lab Text: Gift of Bear's Fortitude, MuCo25 (BP:5) Lab Text: Shape of the Woodland Prowler, MuCo25, An req (5BP) Scribe/Bookbinding specialists (10BP) (Bought by Eirlys) 60 points spent Corpus summa, level 16, quality 12 (BP: 28) Ignem summa, level 10, quality 10 (BP: 20) Specialist: Bartleby the Scrivener (scribe 6) (6BP) Specialist: Alice the Illuminator (illustration 6) (6BP) Other Notes While not terribly interested in them herself, Eirlys thinks it's important to have good summae in Terram, Vim, and Mentem. She's not that worried about acquiring a Vim summa immediately, though, as high level Vim summae shouldn't be too hard to find, and trading favors to get one copied shouldn't be that difficult. Her priority will be scouting out vis sources, though; as important as good summae are, they can be bought with vis. Ambrosius/Tim Boons - Major Road - Minor Road Hooks - Regio (under construction) Current 300 point wish list ---- Bedo/Nick Current Hooks/Boons wish list Current 300 point wish list ---- Marcus/Jeff Current Hooks/Boons wish list Hooks Be warned! Marcus is built to interact with the world, so most of my boons and hooks will reflect that. *I kind of like Protector, perhaps the nearby village or even (Monk impersonator to the rescue!) a small priory - which might provide us with a futher connection to the parent monastery. *Beholden - perhaps to whomever we get the land from, either a monastery or lord. *Road - either minor or major, or both:-) Boons *Who doesn't like a higher aura? *Buildings or fortifications. No particular reason other than Marcus wants to live in a castle or fortified abbey. (Alternately, we could buy a stonemason/architect specialist and build our own, although that might offend the local lord - nobles tend to get cranky about fortifications that they don't control.) *Hidden Resources is always fun *Wealth certainly solves a number of problems. Wealth and a specialist can get us to buildings and fortifications pretty quickly if we can swing it with the mundanes. Current 300 point wish list Generally speaking, I find the problem is that folks with high scores in arts don't want or can't afford books to really boost their specialization. My instinct is that we should probably try to get the specialists to write introductory books on their speciality and buy either tractati or books that focus on areas where we are collectively weak. But that's just a feeling. Anyway ... *Vis, vis, vis! How much Vis is too much is a very saga dependant question. Lots of Rego and Corpus since that's Marcus' speciality. Longinus already has 3 Creo, 7 Rego and 2 Vim. I'd add 3 Corpus to that. 15*5=75 *For some reason, actually based on events in another game, the idea of a good Parma book has an appeal. So perhaps a Q10 Parma tractatus for 10 points. (Although Eirlys wants a PM6 summa!) *Possibly an architect/stonemason of skill 5, unless we can do this with our grog/covenfolk, 5 points *Several MT tractati, 2 both of Q10 = 20 Or a good summa. *A good Mentem summa would be nice *A few Rego and/or Corpus tractati would be good. * Unless they're nearly maxed out, avoid summa in areas where we have specialists - but as Longinus points out, 4-5 summa in the L15-18 Q16-13 range would be nice. His arts preference would be Rego, Corpus, Mentem and then he doesn't have a strong preference. A L18 Q13 Rego summa for 31 points gets Marcus kind of drooly. Anything below L15 or so, though, is probably a waste of points in his view. Current 60 Points Spent Looking over the other folks purchases, I'm thinking: *Rego Summa, Level 18, Quality 12 (30 BPS), "Mundum regere debimus nos regere" *Four point Corpus Vis source (20 BPS) ---- Gwenci/Bard Current Hooks/Boons wish list Current 300 point wish list ---- Longinus/Corbon Current Hooks/Boons wish list *Beholden, minor hook *Politics, minor or major (or both) hook *Protector, minor hook *high non-warping aura, minor boon(s) *wealth, minor boon this one is probably unlikely, I just prefer political stories to wealth creation stories and like to be able to do things like afford a +3 lab if I want to make one. Current 300 point wish list *24 pawns vis/yr including Re/Vi and Cr/Co sources 120bp, 2/magus + 6/AoTH + 2 into stores. More for stores would be nice but I'm not sure if even 24 pawns/year could be justified. *AotH text at at least Lvl 30 covered by Phaedrus *Seven League Stride and/or Leap of Homecoming texts Probably covered by Marcus. Incredibly useful once you can learn them, but virtually impossible for a non specialist to invent. *4 or 5 Summa in the range Lvl 15-18 Qual 16-13. 124-155bp. Preferred Arts, in order and entirely selfishly, Corpus, Rego, Vim, Creo, Muto, Intellego, Mentem, Imagonem, Terram, Animal, Aurum, Aquam, Herbam, Ignem, Perdo. *Specialists to cover any of the following that are not already covered by companions or grogs. A scribe/percamenarius ''8 magi can keep this fellow more than busy! An educated teacher of Latin and Artes Liberales (and with luck, or preferably, Magic Theory!) good for apprentices and under-qualified magi, may be better aquired after 10-15 years A competent Seneschal so that none of the magi have to spend time of actually running things as such, and also a first, acceptable, line of greeting/welcome for non gifted visitors *Conjure the Mystic Tower Text 7bp, Longinus can _almost_ learn this and with 8 magi in one building (unless we spend boons) it could be a liiittle crowded, not to mention any trouble/difficulties if two magi find they don't get on so well *Maybe some magic items, though I don't do so well on specific ideas for these. Maybe Creo Animal or Creo Herbam for fertility type stuff? A cloak of invisibility? handy to send mundane/companion spies out with? Current 60 point purchases *Rego Vis source 7 pawns/yr 35bp, enough for the AotH +1 spare *Vim Vis source 2 pawns/yr 10bp, a little varied cover for the AotH *Aegis of the Hearth Text no longer needed thanks to Phaedrus *Combat leader specialist no longer need due to Geraldous the seargent *Creo Vis source 3 pawns/yr 15bp, something to save up for those longevity potions Total, 60bp ---- Phaedrus/Samuel Current Hooks/Boons wish list Hooks *A Magical regio to explore. *Beholden. Preferably minor and towards someone/thing local. *A faerie road. (For Eirlys to handle.) *Protector. The local willages has been bothered by faeries and other "wierd stuff". Boons *High non-warping aura, minor boon(s) *Could we get a bonus to aging rolls to help us keep our specialists? *Wealth? I would prefere to have this in a "Hiden resource" type of way, fighting for money does not seem very interesting as a major part of the saga. A bunch of stories to establish ways to get good suplies (and expanding them when needed) and the like could be interesting. Current 300 point wish list Good books to copy and trade! *Introductory books for Muto and Intelego lvl >=10 *Comprehensive book for Rego lvl20Q11 *One good book per character. (This is probably more than we can afford. 248pts) *One Comprehensive book on a Form that we have Magae specialising in. *At least one good introductory book on some form. *One good mundane book if we can afford it. No Art Summa below lvl10 ---- Mnemosyne/Perikles Current Hooks/Boons wish list *Boons: A good, high magical aura (though not enough to cause Warping). *Boon: Building (a tower or great hall or something) *Boon: Hidden Resources (Maybe a store of magic items, a secret vis source or even some books, - possibly hidden in the regio or somewhere) *Boon: Regio (Yay... who doesn't like having their own pocket realm? Alteratively we could make this a hook and make it part of the story to uncover it, perhaps tying in with the hidden resources) *Hook: Contested Resources (maybe a new vis source or some cash resource). *Hook: Politics (minor one, as the major one is going to be VERY difficult to hide from the Quaesitores... namely Mnemosyne). Current 300 point wish list *'Vim summa', level 15, quality 16. Cost: 31 BPs. Bought by Mnemosyne *'Corpus tractatus' of quality 11. Cost: 11 BPs. Bought by Mnemosyne *'Creo summa', level 7, quality 11. Cost: 18 BPs. Bought by Mnemosyne *'Rego or Vim vis source' (Enough to pay for the Aegis - 9?). Cost 45? Bought by Longinus *'Creo or Corpus vis source' (Sooner or later we'll need healing). Cost 15? Bought by Longinus *'Herbem summae', level 15, quality 14. Cost 29 BPs. Bought by Eirlys *'Imagonem summae', level 16, quality 15. Cost 31 BPs. Bought by Eirlys *One or more Mentem tractatus, quality 9+. Cost 9+ *Intellego tractatus, level 11. Cost 11 BPs. *Terram summae, level 10, quality 10. Cost 20 BPs. *Total: 220+ points, 20 unspent. Current 60 point purchases *Vim summa, level 15, quality 16. Cost: 31 BPs. *Corpus tractatus of quality 11. Cost: 11 BPs. *Creo summa, level 7, quality 11. Cost: 18 BPs. *Total: 60 points, 0 unspent.